During the past year we have focused upon validating the LHRH assay with Sephadex chromatography as well as high pressure liquid chromatography. In addition we have further refined the measurements of alcohol effects on somatostatin and TRH and have preliminary evidence utilizing naloxone that alcohol effects may well be mediated via the opiate receptor.